The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for simultaneously coating a number of parts that form a hanging unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-118200 discloses an apparatus that automatically presses a number of wiper levers, forms a hanging unit of the levers and coats the levers in the hanging unit.
In the pressing step, a pressing device presses a plate to form an integral lever unit having a number of wiper blades, coupling loops and two frame bars. Each lever has sleeves for holding a rubber blade at the ends. Each sleeve has a rectangular cross section. The coupling loops extend from one of the frame bars. Each loop is coupled to an end of the corresponding lever by a tab. The other ends of the levers are coupled to the other frame bar by tabs.
In a subsequent step, the tabs are cut by a tab cutting device, which separates the levers from the frames. The separated levers are held by a lever holding device. The coupling loops, which extend from one of the frame bars, are twisted by a twisting device. Then, a coupling device inserts the coupler loops into the corresponding sleeves of the levers. As a result, a hanging unit, in which the levers are hung from the frame bar having the coupling loops, is formed.
Thereafter, the levers in the hanging unit are simultaneously coated. Then, the levers are detached from the coupling loops of the frame bar. Unlike prior procedures, in which hanging unit of levers are manually assembled, the apparatus of the publication automatically forms hanging units of levers, which improves efficiency.
However, in the hanging unit forming step, the levers are separated from the frame bars. Then, the levers are temporarily held by the lever holding device. Thereafter, one of the sleeves of each lever is fitted to one of the coupling loops of one of the frame bars. Thus, there is significant inefficiency in the process.
Further, the hanging unit is formed by fitting each coupling loop into one of the sleeves of the corresponding lever. In other words, the levers are prevented from falling only by friction between the coupling loop and the sleeves. Thus, when the hanging unit is carried or coated, the levers may fall off the frame bar.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing wiper levers that prevent levers from falling off a frame bar and improve the efficiency of the manufacture.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, a method for manufacturing levers used in lever assemblies of wiper blades is provided. The method includes forming a lever unit, wherein the lever unit includes a coupler frame and a plurality of parallel levers integrated with the coupler frame and each lever has a hole, feeding a wire through the holes of the levers, separating the coupler frame from the levers for forming a hanging unit that includes the wire and the levers hanging from the wire, coating the hanging levers with paint and removing the wire from the levers after the paint is dried.
The present invention also provides a method for manufacturing parts. The method includes forming a unit of parts, wherein the unit includes a coupler frame and a plurality of parallel parts integrated with the coupler frame and each part has a hole, feeding a wire through the holes of the parts, separating the coupler frame from the parts for forming a hanging unit that includes the wire and the parts hanging from the wire, coating the hanging parts with paint and removing the wire from the parts after the paint is dried.
Further, the present invention provides an apparatus for manufacturing parts. The apparatus includes a forming station, a wire feeding station, a separating station, a coating station and a removing station. The forming station forms a unit of parts. The unit includes a coupler frame and a plurality of parallel parts integrated with the coupler frame. Each part has a hole. The wire feeding station feeds a wire through the holes of the parts. The separating station separates the coupler frame from the parts for forming a hanging unit that includes the wire and the parts hanging from the wire. The coating station coats the hanging parts with paint. The removing station removes the wire from the parts after the paint is dried.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for forming a hanging unit that includes a wire and a plurality of parts hanging from the wire. Prior to forming the hanging unit, a unit that includes a coupler frame and the parallel parts integrated with the coupler frame is prepared. Each part has a hole. The apparatus includes a wire feeding device, a spacer forming device and a separating device. The wire feeding device feeds a wire through the holes of the parts. The spacer forming device for forming a spacer with the wire between each adjacent pair of the parts. Each spacer prevents the parts of the corresponding pair from contacting one another. The separating device separates the coupler frame from the parts for forming the hanging unit.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.